


Adoration

by Blacksky92



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Eventual Sex, Flustered Prompto, Friends to Lovers, M rating for now but lets be honest its going to be E, M/M, Masturbation, So Usual Prompto, Staring, Strangers to Friends, Sweetheart Noct, high school fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksky92/pseuds/Blacksky92
Summary: It's Prompto's first day of high school and he is delighted to discover the prince of Lucis is in his class once again.He struggles to pay attention in class as his gaze keeps returning the black haired beauty.Prompto tries to get ruthless in his resolve to finally talk to Noctis Lucis Caelum





	1. Freaking Out

Prompto turned his gaze slightly to the left, his eyes falling on the dark haired prince. He couldn’t believe he was in the same class as him again. Talk about luck! Something the young blonde doesn’t normally possess.

He had to put the effort in this year, like seriously try to talk to the prince. It was common knowledge the dark haired beauty possessed minimal friends, none of which attended his school apparently.

Prompto refused to take his gaze off the boy, he couldn’t, even if he wanted to. He had to do it. He had to find a way to conquer his own lack of self-confidence.

It had been going on 4 years now…

4 years!

That long and he still hadn’t gained to courage to say a few miserable words…

Well not _miserable…_

Something pleasant obviously…

He was pathetic.

No but seriously…

The blonde glanced to the floor, that last though reminding him of his own shortcomings as he closed his eyes.

“Prompto…? Prompto!” The blonde tore his eyes open at the sound of his name.

Oh no… That voice…

It was the teacher…

She was probably asking him a question that she knew he clearly didn’t know the answer to because he too obviously not paying attention…

Oh gods…

“Uh, um, ah, yes?”

Maybe he was lucky… Maybe it was a yes no question…

He sunk in his chair as he felt the gaze of _everyone_ in the class on him.

Well this sucks…

“No Prompto, you will need to read pages 16 through to 21 and answer the questions on the following page for your incompetence. I will then ask you tomorrow what the answer is and you had best know it”.

Incompetence?

It was just one question?

He still didn’t know what the question was come to think of it…

Prompto cringed as ripples of laughter filled the class.

Oh man…

He kinda wished someone else would slack off so the attention was off him.

Although he wouldn’t be surprised if they did after that balling out…

A few moments had passed before Prompto finally summoned the courage to glance at the prince once more.

He felt his heart skip a beat as his eyes locked with the prince. Normally he would panic, and dart his eyes away and become rather flustered.

This time was different…

Well… Everything except the getting flustered bit…

The look on the prince’s face was sad… Sympathetic almost, like he wanted to help but he wasn’t sure exactly how…

He was so lovely… It didn’t take a genius to work that one out.  

But oh god Prompto could have kicked himself for that embarrassing classroom debarkle.

At least it was his last class of the day, then he could just stroll home and go watch tv, chill out and try to forget the events of the day.

Except Noct.

He never wanted to forget Noct.

Prompto jumped in his seat at the sound of the bell as it signalled the end of the school day.

Prompto was relieved before watching all the other students around him dash past him.

Gods he must have been in lala land as he glanced down at his desk, sighing as his eyes beheld books and stationery sprawled all over his desk.

He had to pack up. Fast. Before he was the only one left in the class with that horrible new teacher.

Prompto panicked as he stuffed everything into his bag as swiftly as he could manage.

“Hey are you okay?”

That voice…

The blonde glanced up, his eyes meeting Noct’s once more.

“Uh, uh, yeah” Prompto mumbled as he glanced back down to his desk.

He wished he could just talk normally to the boy in front of him. How was he every going to be friends with him at this rate? He can’t blow this chance, he simply cant. If he doesn’t make a good impression on the prince, he may never wish to talk to him again.

The thought mortified Prompto.

He simply couldn’t allow that to happen.

“Thanks for asking though” he had to keep the conversation going at all costs!

“You sure? You know if you want help with that homework, I could come over and give you a hand”

OMG… Prompto’s eyes widened. His house was a mess! He couldn’t let the prince of Lucis see that, could he?! He might never want to visit him again, let alone talk to him!

“Well, ah actually, I kinda wasn’t paying attention to the question and still have no idea what she asked me lol”

Oh no… did he just say lol out loud?

Prompto cringed at himself. Why did he always have to be so awkward around people?

Noct simply smiled at him.

“Come, I’ll help you”


	2. Cringe...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto brings the beautiful prince back to his house...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this went from a Mature rated fic to an Explicit rated fic way to quickly. Im not gonna lie, I thought it would take more chapters than 2... Clearly I was wrong...

“So, how far away is your house?” Noct asked as dark clouds began to brew in the sky above them.

“Ah… Um… Not too far” Prompto began as he watched a bus come towards them. He knew it wasn’t going to hit them but there were a lot of puddles between them, the gutter and the bus.

The blonde cringed as he could foresee the events about to unfold. He cringed as he realised he couldn’t do much other than brace himself as a wall of water pummelled into the boys.

Great.

How was he ever going to make a good impression on this gorgeous boy who is used to living in a palace, when he can’t even walk from school to his house without getting covered in yuk…

“Ohmygod are you okay?” Prompto turned to face Noct as droplets of water ran like they were on steroids down his face.

“It’s just water Prompto” Noct chuckled as they approached the blonde’s house.

Oh no…

Here already…

Help!

What was this boy gonna think when he sees inside his house…

Argh!

“Ah, um so ah… Here we are!” Prompto sung out as he fumbled to find the keys in his pocket.

“Would it bother you too much if I had a shower?” Noct asked as they traipsed through the front door.

“Uh, nah not at all” Prompto all but whimpered as he tore his shoes off.

Noct… In his shower… Equals Noct… Naked…

The blonde cringed as he felt the blood rush to his cheeks… amongst other areas…

“I’ll show you where it is” Prompto continued, deliberately not looking at the prince for fear he might notice his crimson cheeks.

Seriously…

There would be no way he could miss them…

The blonde began up the stairs, feeling the prince following him…

He was going to be naked…

In his house…

The beautiful boy he’d been staring at in class for years…

The same boy who’s dad was the king of Lucis…

Oh god… What would Noct’s father think if he found out about him and the raven haired beauty?

Oh wait… Nothing’s actually happened yet…

But it will…

Well… Not likely with Prompto’s social skills…

Ah…

Noct…

Naked…

Ohmygod Prompto! Stop it!

The blonde mentally slapped himself as he reached the top of the stairs.  

“-is it?”

Oh shit…

Noct said something and he completely missed it because he had his mind entirely in the gutter.

Wtf was wrong with him…?

“Ah… Yeah” Prompto hoped he guessed right.

“You weren’t listening were you?” Noct teased as he eyed the bathroom

Prompto froze… Oh no…

“Caught out again aye…” the blonde cringed as he felt himself grinning like an idiot before scratching the back of his head.

He had to complete the idiot look after all…

“Hahaha its okay, it wasn’t important” the prince smiled sweetly before strolling into the bathroom.

“It’s hard to pay attention when there’s a cute guy around” Prompto blabbered.

Oh shit.

Did he just say that out loud?

What the hell was he thinking?!

Oh man… Noct’s gonna think he was a total and utterly complete reject now…

Why…

“Yeah. It certainly is” Noct winked at the blonde before stepping in to the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

It took Prompto a few moments to realize his mouth was hanging wide open.

Ohmygod…

Wait what…?

Did he just say what he thought he said?

Prompto’s eyes instinctively widened at the sound of the shower being turned on.

Oh god… was he naked yet?

Ohmygod this was too much!

The blonde felt his body slump against the wall as he ran his fingers over his trouser button.

Noct won’t be out for a while right?

It doesn’t matter, he needed this… and he needed it now…

He tore at the button before sliding his hand down his pants.

Oh god…

Prompto engulfed his cock with his fingers, trying desperately to stifle the moans escaping his lips.

It felt so good.

The pleasure growing with every tug.

More, more, he needed more!

The shower suddenly stopped, summoning the blondes thoughts back to the present.

He had to stop. Noct could come out any minute…

He couldn’t stop… He was so close…

So close…

“So, where are your parents?”

 Prompto gasped at the muffled voice behind the door.

Oh god…

A question…!

The blonde tried to refocus his thoughts, unable to take his hand away from the hardness between his legs.

“Ah, they’re, ah, working”

“I see” The prince answered, his voice suddenly sounding louder than before.

Why was it…?

Prompto tore his eyes open but at the same time he was afraid to look…

He was pretty certain the bathroom door was no longer closed…

Panic…

This anxiety was driving him up the wall…

Screw it, he was just going to look.

Prompto turned his gaze to the bathroom door.

He couldn’t believe what his eyes beheld.

Noct in all his naked glory stood in the door way.

Prompto’s jaw dropped.

He was even more beautiful than he ever imagined in his dreams…

Or just when he thought of him before he went to sleep at night.

Every night.

The blonde was awestruck.

“You wouldn’t happen to have a towel I could use, would you?”

His voice…

How come he hadn’t said anything about how come Prompto had his hand wrapped around his cock…

There was no way he could not have noticed…

Seriously… He was right in front of him…

Maybe he was just too polite to say anything…

That’s it… He couldn’t hold off anymore…

Like actual, couldn’t.

An uncontrolled moan escaped his lips his body released.

Ohmygod how embarrassing! Prompto cringed as he felt himself fall to his knees.

Okay if he missed it before he certainly would have seen that.


End file.
